


C3

by Wrexin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrexin/pseuds/Wrexin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America/Chris Evans and Star Lord/Chris Pratt enter an alternate universe in which they raise a baby thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> C3 is inspired by http://kateordie.tumblr.com/post/121996310722/smaug-official-chris-chris-chris-i-went  
> Comic by:  
> Wrexin (art and html):   
> http://eric-squared.tumblr.com/  
> Pokelettuce (moral support and justification for the mass amount of homosexuality):   
> http://pokelettuce.tumblr.com/


	2. Hot COFFEE

C3: A NeWw CHHAaptteerdasfdfsagvdgyer

  
  
  



	3. CUMMING BACK>>>>???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OAWHHAWH

[](http://imgur.com/XAj6pQw)   
[](http://imgur.com/CF93FI7)   
[](http://imgur.com/oCiL528)   
[](http://imgur.com/4ga4PKc)


End file.
